Everlasting Immorality
by snowsparklegems
Summary: Len mencintai Gaku&Kaito sekaligus. Mereka menjalani hbgan terlarang, tapi ditentang org2 terdekat mereka. Apa yg akan mereka lakukan? Warning: death,blood,lemon,kata kasar.


**Minna~~~ Snow-chan balik ke fandom Vocaloid dengan cerita yang agak berbeda**

**(terlalu berbeda sebenarnya)**

**Berhubung Snow-chan lagi stuck ngerjain multi chap di fandom ini juga jadi Snow-chan menulis apa yang bisa Snow-chan tulis saja.**

**Terinspirasi dari Grup VanaN'Ice dan akibat kegalauan denger project VanaN'Ice akan segera berakhir.**

**Akhirnya jadi deh fic ini..**

**Bagian yang di centered, bold, dan italic bersamaan dan berbahasa inggris itu sebenernya tulisan coret-coret Snow-chan (entah mau di sebut poem bukan, lirik lagu juga bukan, story juga bukan :3) yang menginspirasi fic ini.**

**Warning: Abal, Yaoi, Threesome, Hardcore, Bahasa Kasar, berantakan, gak sesuai EYD, bahasa gado-gado, gore, berdarah-darah, typo, dll**

**Rated M (for language, blood, and lemon scene)**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha, terutama Kaito & Len punyanya Crypton dan Gakupo punyanya Internet co Ltd. Tapi story dan tulisan (atau poem/lirik/syair) punya dan ide Snow-chan**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Len terlihat sedang duduk mengutak-atik handphone dalam genggamannya. Sesekali termenung, sesekali wajahnya merona dan sesekali pula mengerutkan wajahnya. Tak lama terlihat dia terdiam memandang ke lantai lalu menggenggam ujung celana jeans pendek yang dia kenakan.<p>

Len's P.O.V

"Arghhhh! Aku harus gimana? Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan!" teriakku sambil menaruh handphoneku dengan kasar.

Gelisah, cemas, galau, sedih, marah, dan rasa tak aman menyergap diriku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mendapatkan hal itu. Aku tak pernah menginginkan apapun dengan sungguh-sungguh selama hidupku, kecuali itu. Ya, kecuali itu! Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya mengharapkan hal tersebut, namun apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa, bahkan ego dan gengsi tinggiku tak dapat melawan hasrat tersebut. Aku tak dapat menekan keinginanku untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi gengsi yang kumiliki juga tidak mengijinkanku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Saat ini aku sedang berperang sendiri dengan diriku sendiri, perang antara hati dan pikiranku.

"Len, kenapa? Aku mendengar sesuatu dari sini? Ada apa?" tanya Rin, kakak kembarku yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, nee-san. Tanganku tadi terpeleset dan handphoneku gak sengaja kebanting. Hehehe," ujarku sambil pura-pura nyengir.

"Same old Len, selalu kikuk. Nee-san heran kenapa kamu keluar dari rumah dan tinggal di tempat terpencil seperti ini. Ya sudah, kakak pergi ya, kalau tidak sekarang nanti jadwal pesawatnya tidak terkejar, nanti kakak tidak bisa pulang ke Tokyo. Kalau sempat kakak kesini lagi, cuma gak janji ya, jauh banget sih, biarpun masih kota. Kamu juga sekali-kali pulanglah!" ujar nee-san. Ya, Rin-neesan sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkanku, tidak biasa dia bicara seperti itu. Biasanya dia akan heboh sendiri.

"Oh ya Len, nee-san mendengar beberapa berita aneh tentangmu, namun tidak terlalu jelas. Kuharap kau tidak apa-apa, Len." ujar Rin yang menghentikan langkahnya dan menyempatkan dirinya mengatakan hal tersebut sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku menunduk, dengan lirih aku berkata,"Maaf nee-san, tapi yang mereka katakan benar." Akupun menatap keatas meja memandang handphoneku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus kehilangan satu-satunya hal yang sangat kuinginkan? Aku tahu aku harus berbuat sesuatu. Tapi hal itu nyaris tak mungkin kulakukan, itu bukan aku banget! Itu bertentangan dengan prinsipku selama ini! Prinsip untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahan, untuk tahu diri, untuk tidak terlalu mengejar sesuatu! Prinsip yang selalu hidup dalam darahku: "A principle for not being cheap for anything it is." Tapi..., tapi... Ahh! Screw it! Aku harus melakukannya! Harus kulakukan agar dia..., dan dia..., juga meninggalkan hal-hal serupa seperti itu, seperti apa yang sangat kuinginkan.

Aku pun segera meraih handphoneku dan mulai mengetik.

End of Len's P.O.V

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Di dua tempat yang berbeda, di saat bersamaan. Kaito dan Gakupo mengambil handphone mereka yang berbunyi. Sesaat setelah membaca email tersebut, mereka melebarkan matanya. Gakupo terlihat cemas sedangkan Kaito memajang wajah penuh emosi. Segera, mereka bergegas pergi kesuatu tempat.

End of Normal P.O.V

.

.

.

Len's P.O.V

Wajahku memerah, aku malu, sangat malu dengan apa yang aku lakukan saat ini. Aku duduk, duduk diatas tempat tidurku dan tak bergerak. Aku tak dapat bergerak dan terdiam karena malu, karena gugup, tapi juga karena tak sabar, dan tak dapat menahan diriku untuk mempertahankan apa yang kumau. Semua orang, di sekitarku, di sekitarnya, dan di sekitarnya juga, berusaha mengambilnya, satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan dan kujaga dalam hatiku. Normalnya, memang orang akan bertindak sesuai realita, tentu saja seperti itu, baik aku, maupun dia, dan dia juga pasti sudah melepaskan hal ini. Hal yang menurut hampir semua orang adalah keterlaluan dan tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini. Tapi hatiku tersiksa dengan tidak adanya hal ini, aku ingin menjaganya selamanya, memilikinya selama. Ini usahaku yang terakhir.

"Len! Apa yang terjadi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" aku mendengar suara dari dua orang yang mendobrak masuk rumahku dan kamarku. Wajah mereka kaget melihatku, melihat diriku duduk diatas ranjang, dengan hanya sehelai kain putih menutupi tubuhku, yang kugenggam erat hingga ke dekat wajahku. Sesungguhnya aku malu, malu sekali hingga ingin membenamkan seluruh tubuhku, namun aku harus melakukannya bila tidak ingin kehilangan hal yang paling berharga bagiku.

"Len! Apa-apaan kau ini hah!" bentak salah satu orang dari kedua orang yang mendobrak masuk. Wajahnya tampak kesal, dalam hatiku berpikir bahwa ternyata sia-sia yang kulakukan. Orang tersebut, berfigur gagah, rupawan, penuh dengan kewibawaan dan kharisma. Rambut ungunya yang panjang begitu indah, sesuai dengan wajah dinginnya dan kelakuannya yang anggun. Gakupo, salah satu dari dua orang yang sangat aku cintai. Ekspresi campur aduk terpancar dari wajahnya, "tsk" begitu yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

Dia memalingkan badannya dan mencoba pergi sambil menundukkan kepala. Orang yang lain, seorang laki-laki berambut biru pendek, yang biasanya berwajah hangat namun kali ini penuh dengan aura gelap, menatap Gakupo dengan pandangan mengancam, sesaat setelah Gaku memalingkan badannya.

"Gakupo-sama, Kaito-san, please just stay with me," ujarku lirih, dengan ekspresi wajah dan intonasi suara yang tidak pernah dan biasanya tak akan pernah kutunjukkan dan kuperdengarkan pada siapapun, termasuk mereka berdua.

_**I stay here, not moving**_

_**Doesn't mean I do nothing**_

_**Trying hard to lose myself**_

_**Acts different, wanting you to stay with me**_

"Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku. Lakukan sesuatu, kumohon," ujarku dengan sangat lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

_**I do nothing but trying so hard**_

_**Try to temp you two to melts me,**_

_**with your heat**_

_**Even if it's immoral**_

End of Len's P.O.V

.

.

.

Kaito's P.O.V

"Kaito, kau tahu, kita ini bukan orang kaya, terkenal atau mapan. Tapi tidak berarti kau bisa berbuat seenaknya walaupun orang-orang tidak terlalu memperhatikan setiap yang kau lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga bila kau kerja nanti itu akan berpengaruh pada penilaian orang terhadapmu! Lupakan kelakuanmu kemarin, kuharap kau tidak seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang yang membuatmu seperti itu, kalau perlu kuhabisi sekalian!" ucap kakak perempuanku, Meiko, panjang lebar.

"Dasar preman betina!" ucapku pelan namun ketus.

"Kau bilang apa?" ucapnya menatap tajam kepadaku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Meiko. Aku ke kamar dulu ya," ucapku tersenyum sambil pergi membawa secangkir es krim rasa blueberry. Sebelum sempat aku masuk ke kamar, handphoneku berdering. Ada email masuk. Akupun langsung membacanya yang mana membuatku kaget dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Tolong aku! Tolong cepat kemari!" isi dari email tersebut, dikirim oleh Len.

"Hei ada apa buru-buru? Kau mau kemana?" Meiko segera menghadangku. Dia melihat aku menggenggam handphoneku dengan erat tanpa kusadari. Dia segera merebutnya dan membaca email dari Len.

"Sudah cukup, kau ingat apa kataku tadikan? Ingat apa perjanjian kita? Jangan malu-maluin Kaito! Lupakan bocah abnormal tak tahu diri itu!" ucapnya.

"Tsk! Aku ke tempatnya! Akan kuberi bocah itu pelajaran supaya jangan pernah bertindak tidak sopan dan mencoba menjerumuskan orang yang lebih dewasa," ujarnya marah dan mulai tidak beraturan.

"Tapi nee-san, dia tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku yang membuatnya seperti itu!" ujarku, melindungi Len.

"Masa bodoh! Yang pasti dia sudah meracuni pikiranmu hingga melupakan norma! Sejahat-jahatnya aku, tidak pernah aku melakukan hal tabu seperti itu! Aku tidak menyangka kau, adikku yang manis ternyata seperti itu!" bentaknya.

"Maaf nee-san, aku tidak manis, dan maaf aku harus melakukan ini," ujarku dengan nada dingin sambil menunduk. Meiko sesaat terdistraksi dan berhenti bicara, menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku. Tanpa disadarinya, syal biru yang biasa kupakai sudah menyelimuti lehernya.

"Uhuk, Kaito... Uhuk... Le-lepaskan!" ujarnya tersendat-sendat berusaha melepaskan syalku yang terikat dilehernya. Dalam keadaannya seperti itu aku menyeretnya ke dapur. Kuambil pisau dan kuhunuskan berkali-kali ke tubuhnya hingga dia tak bergerak. "Maaf nee-san, tapi tak akan kubiarkan satupun hal terjadi yang dapat membuat Len sedih, yang dapat membuat kami berpisah."

Aku segera membasuh tubuhku dan berganti pakaian, kumasukkan Meiko ke dalam sebuah karung dan kumasukkan ke tungku pembakaran sampah belakang rumah, memasukkan pakaian dan syalku yang sudah basah oleh darah tadi bersama beberapa sampah besar lainnya, dan menyalakan api. Akupun segera pergi menemui Len.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Len yang mungil, bahkan lebih mungil dari rumahku terlihat Gakupo yang juga baru tiba disana. "Ternyata anak manja juga datang ya, lama minta ijin sama mamamu?" ucapku sarkastik. "Jangan urusi aku, kau kesini sama sepertiku juga untuk Len kan?" jawabnya. Aku sangat kesal dengan keberadaannya, tapi tak dapat membencinya, mungkin karena Len juga mencintainya, aku tak bisa menentang keinginan Len, Len-ku yang manis.

Kami berdua mendobrak masuk setelah tak ada sahutan, ah kami juga lupa bel rumah Len tak berfungsi. Takut terjadi apa-apa kami mencari kesemua tempat, hingga tempat terakhir yang belum kami cari, kamarnya. Kenapa menjadi tempat terakhir yang kami cari? Walau berhubungan dengan Len, dia tidak pernah membiarkan satupun dari kami masuk ke kamarnya. Dan jujur saja, hubungan kami bertiga selama ini hanya hubungan biasa tanpa melakukan hal macam-macam. Kami tahu, Len terlalu gengsi dan nerveous untuk melakukan macam-macam. Umurnya saja masih kecil.

Segera setelah masuk ke kamarnya, sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Namun terjadi, Len, duduk diatas ranjangnya hanya ditutupi sehelai selimut sutra putih. Siluet tubuh polosnya menerawang dari balik kain tersebut. Aku terdiam, shok. Darahku mengalir deras, pikiranku kacau, masih tidak mempercayai apa yang aku lihat. Darahku semakin deras mengalir di nadiku, entah mengapa seakan aku mencium bau manis darinya, bau manis yang biasa sangat kusukai dari makanan-makanan favoritku. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi tetap terdiam, tubuhku tetap mematung.

_**I can't stand that face you make**_

_**The moment I see you grab that pure white silk**_

_**The time I feel like bloody hot chocolate pulsing in my vein**_

Terdengar Gakupo membentak Len. Entah merasa ditipu atau apa, ya memang bisa dibilang kami sedikit tertipu. Tapi, thanks to Gaku, aku segera menyadari maksud Len. Aku memberi death glare pada Gakupo yang berniat pergi meninggalkan Len. Dasar bodoh! Kalau dia berani melukai hati Len, saat itu juga akan segera kuhabisi dia!

Gaku berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Len, kembali membalikkan badannya, memandang Len. Air wajahnya berubah, segera dia memeluk Len dengan erat dan lembut dan terus berlanjut.

Aku mulai dapat menggerakkan diriku yang barusan mematung. Segera aku menggapai Len, bersama Gakupo kami memiliki Len untuk kami. Tidak tahan! Aku tidak dapat menahannya! Aroma Len terlalu manis! Aku tak dapat menahan diriku! Bibirku melahap leher Len dengan lembut, menikmati rasa tubuhnya, jari-jariku menggigit kepala dari milik Len, berbarengan dengan Gakupo.

_**This immoral temptation**_

_**The lust for biting that sweet spicy chocolate in front of me**_

Len mengerang sesaat, menahan dirinya dengan merangkulkan salah satu tangannya di leherku dan membenamkan wajahnya ketubuhku. Sesaat dia tersentak dan berkata lirih, "Kaito? Mengapa baumu hari ini... sedikit amis?" tanyanya polos. Aku segera membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir dan lidahku.

_**This enough to make me kills anything**_

_**Anything that could end the story of our sins**_

_**I could kill everything for it, even time... or God!**_

_**We've come this far, dirtied by our sins**_

_**Killing is just a piece of sweets**_

_**The sweets to décor my lustful chocolates**_

_**for the eternity**_

End of Kaito's P.O.V.

.

.

.

Gakupo's P.O.V.

"Len! Apa-apaan kau ini hah!" bentakku kepada Len. Aku merasa tertipu, dan sedikit sakit hati. Melihat apa yang di depanku, Len, tapi bukan Len yang biasa. Len yang biasa itu penuh dengan harga diri dan gengsi yang sangat tinggi. Sekilas aku teringat percakapan di rumah utamaku tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di sebuah ruangan luas dengan arsitektur ala Jepang yang sangat khas dan tradisional. Itulah tempat biasanya para anggota keluarga berbicara hal serius, seperti saat-saat seperti ini, dimana aku dipanggil oleh ibuku, Megurine Luka, kepala dari keluargaku. Keluargaku adalah salah satu keluarga terhormat yang sudah ratusan tahun terkenal dalam andil dan kontribusinya di dunia kesenian serta bela diri tradisional di Jepang. Karena itu pula, walau di jaman modern ini aku masih sanggup menguasai ilmu pedang dan kesenian tari dan pertunjukan tradisional Jepang. Entah apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh ibuku kali ini.

"Ibu sudah mendengar kabar tentangmu, kau pasti tahu apa yang ibu bicarakan kan?" ucap ibuku dengan dingin. Aku kaget, berharap tidak tentang hubungan terlarangku dengan Len. "Megurine Gakupo! Jawab bila ibumu bertanya!" ucapnya masih dengan tenang namun dengan suara yang sedikit dinaikkan.

"Ah, ma-maaf, kaa-san. A-aku tidak mengerti," jawabku gugup.

"Itu berarti jawabannya kau tahu kan? Kau tidak pernah gugup seperti itu bila menjawab seseorang," ucapnya meresponku. Belum sempat aku menjawab dia lanjut berbicara, "kau sungguh memalukan nama keluarga Megurine. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku akan menikahkanmu dengan Mizki, putri dari Yuuma, teman baik ayahmu. Mizki memang belum tahu rencana ini, aku sudah membicarakan pada Yuuma-san dan dia setuju. Lagipula sangat terlihat bahwa selama ini Mizki sangat tertarik padamu. Dia pasti bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik."

Aku terkaget, terdiam sesaat karena shok. Aku mencoba merespon kabar tersebut namun lagi-lagi sebelum aku membuka mulutku, ibuku berbicara kembali.

"Jangan membantah, jangan mempermalukan nama keluarga lagi! Pembicaraan kita sampai disini dulu karena aku ada urusan penting," ucapnya segera meninggalkanku tanpa memberiku kesempatan meresponnya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Jangan membantah, jangan mempermalukan nama keluarga lagi!" kata-kata tersebut terngiang di kepalaku. Aku segera berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan Len. Kaito memberiku tatapan tajam, entah apa maksudnya. Bukankah dia sendiri memiliki masalah serupa dengan kakaknya? Kabar itu pasti juga sampai di telinga kakaknya. Lagipulakan, Len juga menyukainya, dan begitu sebaliknya.

"Gakupo-sama, Kaito-san, please just stay with me," terdengar Len berujar lirih. Aku membalikkan badanku lagi, menghadapnya. "Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku. Lakukan sesuatu, kumohon," ujarnya lagi, sangat pelan hingga nyaris seperti dia tak berkata apa-apa.

Tanpa kusadari aku langsung memeluknya, memeluknya erat, tidak ingin melepasnya selamanya. Ingin menjaganya dari apapun yang ingin menghancurkannya. Aku memandang wajahnya, tidak dapat berpaling lagi walau aku ingin. Sesungguhnya aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilih keluargaku, bagaimanapun aku sadar yang kami lakukan itu salah. Tapi, semakin kupandang wajahnya, semakin pikiranku diobrak-abrik. Wajahnya, suaranya, profilnya, semua darinya sudah mengubahku, mengubahku yang dulu sekali membuat keputusan tidak akan mungkin segera berubah pikiran. Diriku yang dulu selalu penuh kesadaran, saat ini seakan-akan tersihir olehnya. Len, betapa aku tak dapat menolakmu, betapa aku menginginkanmu dan mencintaimu. Hingga aku melakukan hal, hal yang dapat dibilang kriminal, yang tak pernah kulakukan atau bermaksud kulakukan sebelumnya.

_**Immediately hugging you**_

_**Even I know I'm not the only one you want**_

_**I can't help but act as you wish**_

_**Your lustful face, turn my mind blank**_

_**I don't know everything since the time**_

_**The moment you show that expression**_

_**The moment you offer that temptation**_

_**Turn my world**_

_**Fill it with lovely crime**_

_**I've never done before**_

Aku melepaskan pelukkanku, membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Aku sudah tak tahu lagi Len. Kau, wajahmu, suaramu, profilmu, semuanya sudah mengambil kontrol dari pikiranku. Dari saat itu kau sudah mengambil kendali atas diriku. Aku melakukan semua hal terhadap Len. Aku mencium dan mengecap setiap rasa dari setiap mili tubuhnya. Menjamah seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya menikmati semua sentuhan yang kuberikan (dan juga yang diberikan Kaito). Aku tak lagi dapat menahan diriku. Aku segera bergerak terlebih dahulu sebelum Kaito, aku tak akan kalah darinya! Aku menyatukan tubuhku ke dalam Len. Mengotori tubuhnya luar dalam dengan semua nafsuku. Setelah itu aku menggeser tangan Kaito, memberi kesempatan dia bersatu dengan Len, sedangkan aku menikmati kenikmatan tubuh Len. Hingga akhirnya dia memuntahkan sirup manis itu, aku pun dengan lahap menelan semuanya. Karena itu milik Len, orang yang paling kucinta dan tak dapat kupungkiri itu.

_**I throw away that covers you grab**_

_**Showing your honest self to me**_

_**Something takes control my mind**_

_**I take everything**_

_**That innocent yet uninnocent you**_

_**Drowning myself into the taboo**_

_**Dirty you with my spice,**_

_**and drinking all your syrups forever**_

End of Gakupo's P.O.V.

.

.

.

Len's P.O.V

Akan kulakukan apapun, bahkan melakukan hal-hal yang menentang pemikiranku, menentang pendirianku. Ini adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan dan satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan. Walau harus merendahkan egoku, atau bahkan bertindak jauh melampaui egoku. Ahh, Kaito, Gakupo, lagi! Berikan aku cinta kalian lagi, lebih lagi, jangan pernah berakhir.

_**I act like somebody else**_

_**But it's just for granting my wish**_

End of Len P.O.V.

.

.

.

Kaito's P.O.V.

Aku sudah tak memiliki apapun lagi, aku sudah membuang semua, aku sudah membunuh semua yang menghadang cinta kita. Akan kulakukan apapun agar waktu-waktu kita tetap abadi. Walau aku harus menjadi iblis ataupun mesin pembunuh, walau aku harus berbalik dari diriku yang dulu. Bukankah kau juga sudah berbuat banyak dari menahan semua serangan terhadapmu hingga menghancurkan dirimua sendiri hingga mampu berbuat seperti ini? Tak ada lagi alasan untuk berhenti.

_**We've done lots until now**_

_**I'll do anything to keeps our moment.**_

End of Kaito's P.O.V.

.

.

.

Gakupo's P.O.V.

Aku tak dapat berpikir lagi. Aku sudah tak tahu apa-apa lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang lakukan, mengerti pun tidak. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya melakukan yang kulakukan saat ini. Dirimu, profilmu, wajahmu, suaramu, semuanya, seolah menuntun setiap perbuatanku terhadapmu saat ini. Walau sesungguhnya kau nyaris tak berbuat apapun. Len, akan kulindungi dirimu, kita semua, cinta kita.

_**I don't know anything but you**_

_**Your temptation orders me to protect our sins**_

End of Gakupo's P.O.V.

.

.

.

Len's P.O.V

Jangan lagi kalian menjauh, jangan lagi kalian pergi. Walaupun hanya seorang di antara kalian. Aku mencintai kalian berdua. Yang kucinta itu kalian berdua, aku tak sanggup walau hanya seorang di antara kalian yang pergi. Aku bahagia bersama kalian berdua, itu satu-satunya keinginanku. Walaupun banyak hal yang menghalangi.

_**My wish to forever with you two**_

_**Even if it hurts**_

End of Len P.O.V.

.

.

.

Kaito's P.O.V.

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Hanya dirimu, hanya dirimu saja, kebahagiaanmu, bersama denganmu, memilikimu. Walau tak dapat seutuhnya kumiliki, walau ada dirinya juga di sampingmu selain aku.

_**I don't care anything but having you**_

_**Even if there's also him**_

End of Kaito's P.O.V.

.

.

.

Gakupo's P.O.V.

Akan kulakukan apapun permintaanmu. Akan kulakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Bila itu yang membuatmu bahagia, bila itu yang kau perintahkan padaku. Walau kau tak akan pernah kumiliki seutuhnya untuk diriku saja.

_**I'll obey you, my precious lovely thing**_

_**Even if I don't fully have you**_

End of Gakupo's P.O.V.

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V.

Mereka terus melanjutkan sendratari asmara mereka. Berbagai hal mereka lakukan, membagi Len untuk mereka berdua, terkadang memilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Terkadang bersatu dengan Len bersamaan, terkadang membiarkan Len menguasai mereka. Bahkan terkadang mereka membiarkan Len menikmati tubuh mereka. Hal yang rasanya tidak mungkin mereka lakukan karena harga diri mereka sebagai penguasa yang tinggi.

_**This immorality, this sin, this crime, and yet this burden**_

_**Will never be lasted**_

_**Forever we'll keep this moment everlasting**_

.

.

.

Terlihat Len, terkapar, kelelahan, tertidur di antara Gakupo dan Kaito. Kedua insan tersebut mengamati bocah manis yang tertidur di antara mereka. Mereka masing-masing lalu segera berpakaian, kembali duduk disamping kedua sisi Len, sambil saling bertukar pandangan. Tak lama Gakupo mengangkat suaranya. "Kaito, sebelum kesini kau berbuat sesuatu kan? Bau yang terpancar dari tubuhmu itu ketara sekali tahu," ujar Gakupo. "Maksudmu?" balas Kaito pura-pura bodoh.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, aku tahu sifatmu, dan lagi aku ini keturunan samurai, mengenali orang sepertimu itu sudah jadi bakat alamiku," jawab Gakupo.

"Dan kau tidak kabur melihatku? Atau membawa kabur Len tersayang?" ujar Kaito dengan senyum licik.

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu walau aku belum pernah membunuh orang, dan aku tak bisa mengambil Len untukku sendiri. Dia mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau juga mencintainya, kau tak mungkin melukainya. Bila kau melukainya aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu," ucap Gakupo dengan santai.

"Darimana kau seyakin itu aku tak akan melukai Len?" Kaito penasaran.

"Kita baru saja threesome, itu tak hanya membuatku mengenali Len, tapi juga kau! Dasar Bakaito! Jadi siapa yang kau bunuh?" tanya Gakupo.

"Meiko, kakakku," Kaito menjawab sambil menunduk, tersenyum pahit, entah menyesali perbuatannya, entah tidak.

Gakupo tersentak, kaget setengah mati, tak percaya Kaito yang terkenal sangat sayang dengan kakak satu-satunya itu dapat seperti itu juga.

"Kau juga sama kan? Walau tak sampai membunuh? Kau kan paling penurut dengan ibumu, aku yakin Ibumu sudah memberikan perintah atau berbuat sesuatu akan hal ini. Bagimu menentang ibumu kan hampir sama dengan membunuh," tanya Kaito balik.

"Aku sudah tak bisa, sekarang hanya ada Len. Tak mungkin aku kembali," jawab Gakupo.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalau begini, aku bisa tertangkap, kau kembali ke keluargamu dan tak bisa lepas, dan Len akan tersiksa sendiri, bukan hanya karena terpisah dari kita tapi karena orang-orang sekitar, terutama keluargamu!" ujar Kaito.

Gakupo tertunduk, berpikir keras, kemudian tersentak. "Aku tahu, aku lupa aku diam-diam menjalankan usaha dan menginvestasikan asetku. Tentu saja bukan dengan nama asliku, aku bahkan sudah memiliki identitas kedua. Bodohnya aku, baiklah sekarang juga kita pergi dari sini membawa Len," perintah Gaku yang dituruti saja oleh Kaito. Kaito tahu kalau soal seperti ini Gakupo memang lebih ahli daripadanya. "Kalau anggota keluargaku ada yang mengejarku, terutama Len, maukah kau membantuku? Aku tak bisa melakukannya," tambah Gakupo.

"Tentu saja, demi Len," jawab Kaito.

_**~This immorality is immortal~**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana Minna-san?<strong>

**Jangan dibenci ya karena Meiko mati dan Ceritanya parah begini :3**

**R n' R please**

**Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
